


Каирское дело

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	Каирское дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cairo Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628145) by [221Browncoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Browncoat/pseuds/221Browncoat). 



Илье сказали, что на операции он не нужен. Ему тогда показалось, что это странно, Соло тоже, но Уэверли отрезал - этого требует миссия. Впервые за полгода, минувшие с момента формирования их маленькой команды А.Н.К.Л, на очередной миссии понадобился только Соло. Даже Габи, которая была порой чрезмерно предана Уэверли, начала задавать вопросы, но шеф быстро заткнул ее взглядом и не очень-то нежной отсылкой к ее прошлому. Все это было настолько подозрительно и нетипично для него, что оставить все как есть они не смогли.  
Именно поэтому теперь двое отвергнутых оперативников сидели в номере дрянной гостиницы в пятнадцати милях от места, где, если верить данным трекера, находился Соло. Сигнал с жучка то и дело пропадал, Илья регулировал антенну, пытаясь улучшить звук.  
\- Не нравится мне все это, - отметила Габи, потягивая из стакана дешевое вино. - Почему только он? И кто стоит за этой операцией? У кого достаточно власти, чтобы заставить Уэверли пойти на уступки? Знаешь, он не хотел отправлять Соло одного. Тут что-то не так.  
\- Мне тоже не нравится, - пробормотал Илья, продолжая мучить антенну, а затем улыбнулся. - Ага! Поймал!  
Габи села.  
\- Что-нибудь есть? Дай послушать!  
Илья позволил ей отобрать наушники. Они были слишком большими для нее и выглядели забавно, но под взглядом Габи Илья удержался от смеха.  
\- Что там? Что он говорит? - нетерпеливо спросил он. Габи покачала головой и прижала палец к губам, призывая к тишине.  
\- Это британский посол. Человек, которому Уэверли так стремился понравиться.  
\- Ладно, и что он говорит? Что происходит?  
Габи пожала плечами.  
\- Ничего такого. Они просто болтают. Но что-то во всем этом не так.  
Илья глянул в окно на заходящее солнце и подавил зевок. Он толком не спал два дня - с того самого момента, как они с Габи выяснили, что Соло направился в Египет, и улетели следующим рейсом. Недосып начинал сказываться.  
\- Давай слушать посменно.  
\- Я подежурю первой. Иди поспи, разбужу через пару часов, - безапелляционно заявила Габи. Спорить желания не возникло.  
\- Увидимся через час, - сказал Илья и ушел в спальню. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он лег на кровать, просевшую под его весом - лишь жалобно скрипнули пружины. Илья скрестил руки на груди и уставился в потолок. Он не был уверен, сможет ли уснуть, но усталость оказалась сильнее шквала мыслей - и вскоре он погрузился в глубокий сон. 

***

\- Солнце почти зашло, - заметил Соло, глядя в окно в доме британского посла. - Если все должно случиться сегодня, то в ближайшее время.  
Посол - крупный усатый мужчина по фамилии Коллинз, - сидя в кресле, курил трубку и читал книгу стихов, медленно потягивая бурбон.  
\- Да, должен признать, что вы правы.  
Соло нахмурился и склонил голову набок.  
\- Странно. Похоже, вас не слишком беспокоит вероятное покушение на вашу жизнь.  
\- То есть “вероятное”? Оно произойдет сегодня ночью. Пока мы тут разговариваем, подонок, скорее всего, ждет удобного момента для удара.  
\- Что же, для этого ему придется сперва обойти вашу систему безопасности и лучшего агента ЦРУ в истории. Почему вы так уверены, что покушение будет сегодня?  
Посол в очередной раз покосился на него.  
\- Я не глуп, Соло. У меня повсюду шпионы, и они донесли, что меня попытаются убить именно сегодня.  
Соло нахмурившись посмотрел на нетронутый стакан с виски.  
\- Да, так вы мне и сказали, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Посол вел себя иначе, чем человек, жизнь которого находится в опасности. Казался скорее скучающим, не особо благодарным Соло за присутствие, хотя же сам на нем и настаивал. Было в этом что-то подозрительное. Соло поставил свой стакан на буфет и присел на диван напротив Коллинза.  
\- Почему вы просто не перебрались в безопасное место к своей семье?  
\- Я не хотел подвергать их риску! К тому же, если он не нападет сегодня ночью, то попытается в следующий раз. Будет пробовать снова и снова, пока не прикончит меня. Вы здесь именно для того, чтобы обезвредить маньяка и убедиться, что я в безопасности! - сердито воскликнул он.  
Посол был уже пьян. Он пялился на Соло, и Соло не собирался первым отводить взгляд.  
Коллинз не выдержал и опустил глаза, в его лице мелькнуло и исчезло странное выражение, однако Соло успел уловить его - такое же он видел на лице Ильи прямо перед тем, как вернул ему отцовские часы.  
Чувство вины за предательство.  
\- Что вы наделали? - тихо прорычал он.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, - пробормотал Коллинз.  
Но Соло уже увидел. Уже понял. Он в два быстрых шага пересек комнату и вздернул на ноги причитающего посла.  
\- Что вы натворили?!

*** 

Илья схватил за руку того, кто тронул его за плечо, вырвав из сна. И отпустил, как только понял, что это всего лишь Габи.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он.  
\- Прошло два часа, - сказала Габи, мрачно потирая запястье. - Твоя очередь дежурить.  
Илья кивнул, вернулся к радиоприемнику и стал слушать.  
\- Что вы натворили?! - громко спросил Соло. Илья нахмурился.  
\- Простите, мистер Соло, - второй голос звучал тише. Посол.  
\- За что?  
\- Он собирался убить меня, если я не верну долг. Денег у меня нет, поэтому пришлось предложить нечто более ценное, чем моя жизнь.  
\- Кто он? - зло и нервно спросил Соло.  
\- Ваш старый друг, так он назвался. Вероятно, вы украли у него что-то важное.  
\- Ублюдок, - в голосе Соло послышались опасность и лед. Затем до Ильи донеслись шорох борьбы, крики, звон бьющегося стекла. Илья улыбнулся, услышав хруст, а затем вопль. Похоже, Ковбой сломал предателю какую-то кость.  
Хорошо.  
\- Где он? - выкрикнул Соло.  
Илья не расслышал ответ посла, но, судя по звуку удара и последовавшему за ним мычанию, ответ не устроил.  
Затем вдруг послышался хлопок, и Соло резко выдохнул.  
Илья вскочил на ноги, едва не вырвав наушники из гнезда, и подхватил чемодан с радиоприемником. Из спальни выскочила взъерошенная Габи.  
В наушниках послышался глухой звук удара, а затем стон.  
\- Б-большевик. Я очень надеюсь, что ты не послушал Уэверли, потому что мне бы… пожалуй, мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь.  
Илья почувствовал, как от лица отлила кровь.  
\- Надо ехать, - сказал он Габи. Подхватив ключи от арендованной машины, она без дальнейших вопросов выбежала в дверь. Илья вышел следом, неся чемодан с устройством, способным привести их к Соло.  
\- Что случилось? - спросила Габи, на полном ходу, с визгом шин вырулив с парковки.  
\- Соло в беде. Ранен, - коротко ответил Илья. Он слышал его сорванное дыхание. - Едь быстрее.  
Возможно, американский агент в этот момент боролся за жизнь или уже умирал.  
Неприятное ощущение при этой мысли сменилось горячим гневом, поднимающимся в груди. Руки задрожали. Илья позволил злости прокатиться по телу волнами, просочиться в него. Обычно он ненавидел это ощущение - потери контроля. Но сейчас он вовсе не хотел ничего контролировать.  
\- Большевик, - голос Соло вырвал его из мрачных размышлений. Хотел бы Илья иметь возможность ответить, сказать, что они уже в пути, но не мог. Оставалось только слушать. - Курякин, если ты там… Чер-рт. Он идет.  
\- Быстрее! - крикнул Илья Габи.  
\- Это наверное здесь! - она указала на здание чуть выше по улице, на котором лениво развевался под легким ветерком британский флаг.  
Машина даже не успела окончательно остановиться, как Илья, сорвав наушники, выскочил из нее с пистолетом в руке.  
\- Ковбой! - рявкнул он, ворвавшись внутрь. - Соло!  
Первый этаж был одним большим вестибюлем. Илья рванул по лестнице вверх, перемахивая сразу через две-три ступеньки. Дверь оказалась заперта, и Илья вышиб ее плечом и ворвался в кухню. Пробежав сквозь нее, Илья оказался в столовой, а следом в гостиной, где на полу лежал его напарник и двое незнакомцев в отключке.  
\- Соло!  
Лицо и тело его было в крови. Еще больше ее оказалось на полу. Слишком много, чтобы человек выжил, встревоженно подумал Илья. Габи, едва появившись, побежала звонить Уэверли. Илья опустился на колени, приложил дрожащие пальцы к шее Соло и едва не свалился рядом от облегчения, когда нашел пульс. Соло негромко простонал.  
\- У тебя… руки холодные, - прошептал он, улыбнувшись окровавленными губами. Лицо было очень бледным.  
Илья нервно хохотнул.  
\- Прости, Ковбой.  
Он быстро осмотрел голову Соло и недоуменно нахмурился, не обнаружив травм. Скользкими от крови пальцами Илья не смог расстегнуть рубашку, поэтому просто разорвал ее.  
\- Какой ты… шустрый, Большевик, - пробормотал Соло.  
\- Да. Ну, я не люблю терять времени даром, - ответил Илья. Он пытался казаться раздраженным, хотя эта шутка заставила его украдкой вздохнуть от облегчения. Это означало, что Соло по меньшей мере в сознании и соображает.  
Илья чертыхнулся по-русски, обнаружив чуть ниже левой ключицы пулевое отверстие. Оттуда все еще текла кровь, и Илья собрался оторвать кусок ткани от рубашки Соло, чтобы попытаться остановить ее, но тут появилась Габи и сунула ему маленькое полотенце.  
\- Спасибо, - он прижал полотенце к ране.  
Соло вскрикнул от боли и распахнул глаза.  
\- Больно.  
\- Знаю, прости, - произнес Илья. Габи проверяла, живы ли те двое. Сам он о них не думал с того момента, как вошел - угрозы они не представляли. Полотенце быстро напитывалось красным, и глаза Соло стали закрываться.  
\- Эй, Ковбой. Ковбой!  
Соло слепо моргнул.  
\- М-м?  
\- Не отключайся.  
\- Да, приятель, - устало ответил Соло, пытаясь улыбнуться. Вышло не очень. От шока его начинало трясти.  
\- Илья… - Соло попытался что-то еще произнести, но затем закатил глаза и потерял сознание.  
\- Черт, - снова по-русски рыкнул Илья. - Габи, ты дозвонилась Уэверли?  
\- Да, - в голосе Габи прозвучала неуверенность.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Он не пришлет никого до завтрашнего дня. Придется самим отвезти Соло в ближайшую больницу.  
Илья выругался - в груди снова вскипал гнев.  
\- Что с этими двумя?  
\- Один точно мертв. Осколок пробил сонную артерию. Думаю, именно он подстрелил Соло, когда пришел закончить работу. Второй, полагаю, посол. Он без сознания, на голове шишка, но с ним все будет в порядке, - для верности Габи пнула его, и посол застонал, пробормотав что-то невнятное о потребности выпить. - Да, все будет в порядке.  
Илья почувствовал небольшой прилив гордости за Соло, сумевшего расправиться со своим потенциальным убийцей - что объясняло кровь на его лице. Не вся она принадлежала Соло.  
\- Заводи машину, Габи.  
\- Сам его донесешь?  
Илья поднял бровь и закатил глаза.  
\- Конечно нет.  
\- Главное, не урони его, Курякин, - бросила Габи через плечо уже у двери.  
\- Ладно, Ковбой, - тихо сказал Илья и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить рану, поднял Соло на руки. Тот никак не отреагировал, что встревожило Илью еще сильнее. Он понес Соло к выходу, проклиная узкие двери и лестницу.  
Габи ждала в машине с заведенным двигателем и открытой задней дверцей.  
Илья уложил Соло на сиденье и сел рядом, устроив его голову у себя на коленях.  
\- Как он? - спросила Габи.  
\- Не очень. Кровотечение еще не остановилось, - Илья приложил ладонь к шее - и привычного комментария насчет холодных пальцев не последовало. - Пульс слабеет. Нужно быстрее добраться до больницы.  
Габи нервно кивнула.  
\- Я приметила одну по дороге из аэропорта. Минут двадцать езды.  
Соло кашлянул, на губах проступила свежая кровь.  
\- А за десять можешь?  
Ответом послужил взревевший двигатель.  
Одной рукой Илья придерживал Соло, другой зажимал его рану. Когда Габи резко вошла в поворот, голова Соло безвольно мотнулась. Полотенце уже напиталось кровью, теперь она сочилась между пальцев Ильи. Соло трясло все сильнее, на лбу проступил холодный пот. Очень медленно и осторожно, сопровождая процесс большим количество русских ругательств, Илья снял куртку и набросил ее на дрожащего напарника.  
\- Почти приехали, - сообщила Габи, глянув в зеркало заднего вида. Похоже было, что она хочет о чем-то спросить, но боится.  
\- Он еще жив, - сказал Илья.  
До больницы они добрались за семь минут. К тому моменту пульс Соло совсем ослабел, дыхание стало быстрым и рваным, а сам он побледнел до синевы.  
Габи открыла заднюю дверь, помогла Илье выбраться из машины и вытащить Соло.  
Илья ворвался в больницу, распугивая людей в приемном покое.  
\- Этот человек нуждается в срочной медицинской помощи, - громко объявил он. Если его внушительная фигура не впечатлила персонал, то интонации - определенно.  
Уже через несколько секунд медики увезли Соло на каталке. Габи и Илья попытались последовать за ним, но санитар преградил им путь.  
\- Вам нельзя, - с долей сочувствия в голосе сказал он. - Дальше - только персонал.  
\- Моему другу понадобится кровь, так ведь? - спросил Илья.  
Санитар помедлил.  
\- Да, скорее всего, но...  
\- Я могу сдать.  
\- Подождите… - начал санитар, но умолк, когда Илья протиснулся мимо него.  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - замахала руками врач, когда он вошел внутрь.  
\- Я сдам для него кровь.  
Она нахмурилась.  
\- Вы не можете просто…  
\- У него четвертая группа. Я видел в его военном билете. Чтобы он выжил, кровь нужна прямо сейчас, так?  
Врач смотрела на него еще пару секунд, затем кивнула и повернулась к медсестре.  
\- Подготовьте его.  
Медсестра приблизилась к Илье с некоторым трепетом.  
\- Пойдемте со мной, сэр.  
Она усадила его на койку рядом с Соло и обработала сгиб локтя йодом. Илья наблюдал, как медперсонал суетится вокруг Соло, и даже не почувствовал, как игла вошла в вену.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - тихо сказал он.

***  
Сидя в комнате ожидания, Габи пила горький кофе и пыталась думать о том, что от неудобного стула ноет спина, потому что думать обо всем остальном было неприятно. Илья сидел рядом, завернутый в ужасное желтое одеяло, и держал в руках яблоко, которое ему вручил врач, чтобы восполнить силы после переливания. Выглядел он усталым, нервным и, с тревогой отметила Габи, злым.  
\- Илья, ты как?  
\- В порядке, - резко ответил он, тарабаня пальцами по ноге. Габи за последние полгода уже научилась распознавать признаки гнева - надвигался шторм.  
\- Может, попробуешь поспать?  
\- Я не усну, пока он не очнется.  
Габи подавила желание отругать его и применила уговоры:  
\- Врач сказал, что операция продлится несколько часов, а когда он придет в себя - вообще непонятно. Возможно, через пару дней.  
\- Да плевать! - рявкнул Илья и встал. Яблоко скатилось на пол. Тяжело дыша, он выжидающе смотрел на Габи. - Мне нужен ключ.  
\- Какой ключ? - спросила она, заранее зная ответ.  
\- От машины!  
Габи тоже вскочила со стула.  
\- Не кричи на меня, Илья Курякин. Ты устал, встревожен и очень зол, я тоже, но это не значит, что мы можем мстить британскому послу!  
\- А МЫ и не будем! Дай ключи или сам возьму.  
Габи смотрела на него еще несколько секунд, а затем нехотя сунула руку в карман.  
\- Ладно. Только не жди, что Уэверли будет вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей, в которые ты сам влезешь.  
Илья выхватил ключи.  
\- Это не мне понадобится помощь, - прорычал он и направился к двери.  
\- Черт, - проворчала Габи и, ссутулившись, снова опустилась на стул. 

*** 

Посол не позвонил в полицию, чем вызвал у Ильи чувство мрачного удовлетворения. Это был шанс поквитаться.  
Проклятый трус сидел в кресле, положив ноги на спину покойника. В одной руке он держал сигару, а в другой - стакан с выпивкой. Когда Илья ворвался в комнату, посол удивленно вскинул взгляд и неловко встал. Не успев пикнуть, оказался прижат к стене. Илья приподнял его за шею.  
\- Ты трус и сукин сын, - прорычал он. - Прикончив тебя, я сделаю этому миру одолжение.  
\- Ты… ты не посмеешь, - прохрипел посол. - Русский шпион, убивший британского посла на территории Египта? Ты начнешь Третью Мировую, мальчишка. Тебя убьют.  
\- Мне. Плевать, - прорычал Илья низким голосом.  
\- Ты не посме...  
Илья надавил сильнее, прерывая поток слов. Он жаждал его смерти всем своим существом. Но нельзя всегда получать то, что хочешь. Медленно, очень медленно он ослабил хватку на шее подонка, и тот рухнул на пол, откашливаясь.  
\- Я не убью тебя, гаденыш. Не ради тебя или твоей семьи, и даже не ради своей безопасности. Убей я тебя, совесть моя была бы чиста.  
\- И почему же тогда? - спросил посол.  
Что за дерзость - задавать такие вопросы человеку, который пощадил твою никчемную жизнь.  
Илья пнул его по ребрам и ушел. Сел в машину и поехал обратно в больницу.  
Он знал ответ на вопрос Коллинза. Габи права: если он убьет посла, Уэверли не сможет его защитить. Поэтому, скорее всего, придется оборвать все связи. Илья ненавидел этого дипломатического засранца, но чувство привязанности к Габи и Наполеону оказалось сильнее. Если расквитается с послом, их он потеряет.  
Черт. До него начало доходить, что означает работа на Уэверли.

*** 

\- Операция окончена, он стабилен. Уэверли собирается перевезти его завтра в лондонскую больницу, - сказала Габи, когда Илья вернулся. Выражение его лица было странным. - Что случилось?  
\- Я не смог его убить.  
Габи с трудом сдержала улыбку.  
\- Да?  
\- Это спровоцировало бы мировую войну, - заявил Илья - словно причина была именно в этом. Габи знала, что это не так, но промолчала.  
\- Что же, я рада. А теперь садись, чтобы я могла опереться на что-нибудь поудобнее цементной стены или пластикового стула.  
Когда Илья сел рядом, Габи откинула голову ему на плечо.  
\- Я здесь, - тихо сказал он и обхватил ее рукой за плечи, притягивая к себе. Габи поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и прикрыла глаза.  
\- Тебе тоже стоит поспать, - пробормотала она и через несколько минут почувствовала, как Илья задышал ровнее. Улыбнувшись, Габи позволила себе соскользнуть в сон. 

***

\- Пожалуй, от сольных миссий я теперь буду отказываться, - сказал Соло. Илья сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, читал газету и нарочито игнорировал его. - Знаешь, медсестра сказала, что мне нельзя никакой физической активности по меньшей мере шесть недель. Шесть. Недель.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Илья и с шелестом перевернул страницу. Соло нахмурился и попробовал снова:  
\- Говорят, пулю извлекли в милиметре от моего легкого. Она могла прикончить меня.  
\- Да, говорят, - ответил Илья, по-прежнему не отвлекаясь от чертовой газеты.  
Соло посмотрел на маленький столик перед собой в поисках чего-либо, что можно использовать как оружие. Подхватив карандаш, он прицелился и запустил его в Илью - попал.  
Илья отложил газету и наконец обратил на него внимание.  
\- Знаешь, Ковбой, а ведь в твоих венах теперь течет и моя кровь. Вообще-то даже больше, чем твоей. Так что ты теперь практически русский.  
Соло рассмеялся, а затем поморщился.  
\- Ай. Неправда. Ты можешь заменить каждую каплю моей крови своей, Большевик, но русским я не стану никогда.  
Габи, войдя в палату, послушала немного их грызню и вышла, бормоча что-то о несоразмерном самомнении их обоих и тестостероне.

*** 

Когда пришел посетитель, посол как раз обедал. Визитер был примерно его возраста - седеющие волосы, очки, морщинки вокруг глаз.  
\- Вы знаете, кто я? - спросил он.  
\- А должен? Как вы вообще прошли мимо охраны?  
\- Так же, как убийца. Приказ высшего руководства.  
Коллинз сощурился, отодвинул недоеденное ризотто.  
\- Не понял.  
\- Наемник, которому вы продали моего человека.  
\- Вашего… вашего человека? Уэверли?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Именно. А теперь мое предложение. Вы увольняетесь с должности и возвращаетесь в Британию, где будете держаться подальше от политики до конца своих дней.  
\- А если я не соглашусь?  
\- Вы вроде уже встречались с агентом Курякиным. Он будет заглядывать к вам на протяжении следующих трех дней. Если по истечении этого срока вы все еще будете здесь, у него есть полномочия вас переубедить. Любыми подходящими способами.  
Коллинз фыркнул.  
\- Полномочия? И кто их предоставил?  
\- Их предоставили на высочайшем уровне, - спокойно ответил Уэверли. Лицо его было совершенно непроницаемым, но он явно не шутил. Коллинз почувствовал, что бледнеет.  
\- И что же мне делать? У меня семья, которую нужно обеспечивать.  
\- Тогда вам стоит подыскать другой источник дохода, чтобы им не пришлось голодать.  
\- Зачем… почему вы это делаете?  
Уэверли подался вперед.  
\- Ты подставил мою команду, Коллинз. Такое с рук не сойдет, - Уэверли вдруг улыбнулся так хищно, что Коллинз вздрогнул.  
\- Кто вы такие? - прошептал он.  
Уэверли встал, аккуратно задвинул стул.  
\- Мы те, кто тебе не по зубам. Советую передать это остальным. Приятного аппетита.


End file.
